


'You put your arms around me and I'm home'

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi effectively being Kageyama's older brother, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: One off-hand remark during practice causes Kageyama to realise that his feelings for Hinata are a bit more than friendly.All it takes are a few texts and minor injuries to get him to do something about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Haikyuu group chat I'm part of where the resident Kageyama ended up flirting with our Hinata and then our Oikawa told them they were 'smooth af'.
> 
> Basically, it went like this;  
> Hinata: I have too much chapstick on, it's like a slip and slide.  
> Kageyama: Lol, want some help getting it off?  
> Oikawa: OMG THAT WAS SMOOTH AF.  
> Daichi: I leave for two seconds and Kageyama is flirting again...
> 
> And thus, this fic was created.

 

No-one was really sure when it started, everyone was far too engrossed in preparing for the next round of matches to really pay attention to the titbits of conversation between their first year duo. At first it was the usual bickering and back and forth name-calling that everyone expected, but somewhere along the way the insults got less serious and were replaced with something quite the opposite.

"Nice receive Hinata!" Kageyama called as the ball flew up and he prepared to set it to Tanaka.

"I can receive harder things than that." Hinata remarked, eyes trained on the ball and not really paying attention to what he just said. Kageyama completely missed the ball and got hit on the head with it. "Huh? Kageyama?"

Ukai's whistle blew, signalling the ball going out of play. Tanaka let out a slight huff of frustration but saw the funny side of it, unlike Kageyama who was refusing to look at Hinata despite the other getting all up in his face about missing a simple set. Tsukishima rolled his eyes from the other side of the net and made a point to give Suga an unimpressed glance to get his irritation across, the co-captain ignored him.

"S-Shut up and get back to where you should be." Kageyama managed to utter as he recovered from being caught off guard by his own mind. "And don't say weird shit like that again!"

Hinata cocked his head to the side before Tanaka intervened and tugged him back. "Come on shortie, we got a practice match to finish."

"Stop calling me shortie!"

Daichi called everyone to get back to the match, it had been a long and tiring practice and he didn't have the patience to deal with the duo's antics any longer than he had to. Kageyama willed his previous thoughts away as he got back into the swing of the match, avoiding looking at Hinata at all costs even when he received Asahi's spike with his face - a usual occurrence by now that had lost its novelty - and ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"Try using your hands more dumbass." He sighed as he helped the other up and stopped him from losing his footing. "You know those things on the ends of your arms?"

"I am very well acquainted with my hands Bakageyama!"

"Well use them!"

"Well maybe you wanna show me how!"

Kageyama shoved him half-heartedly, turning away before the other could catch the subtle smile on his face. He really didn't know how to deal with the idiot he called a team-mate, especially when he said dumb things that could be taken the wrong way. They managed to drag the match to a close without any more incidents, Hinata even managed to get a few spikes past Suga and Ennoshita without saying any more stupid things. Kageyama was definitely ready to walk home and forget any of it happened, except it wouldn’t be that simple of course.

"Say Kageyama..." Tanaka hummed, startling the setter as he caught him trying to leave the gym before pack up was done. "Can I have a word, senpai to kouhai?"

"...sure..."

"What was up today? You usually don't fuck up simple tosses like that hm?" Tanaka's sly smile on his face could've passed for amusement but there was something else there - not that Kageyama was going to pick up on it but Nishinoya could tell from across the gym what was happening.

"I dunno, I just lost concentration." He lied, well it wasn't really a lie, but he wasn't about to admit that Hinata's somewhat suggestive remark had sent his mind to the gutter.

"Oh? Any reason for that?"

Kageyama shook his head, really just wanting to leave and go home already.

"Was it anything to do with Hinata?"

"What? No!" Kageyama denied immediately, the redness in his face gave him away immediately to the older male but Tanaka decided to humour him for a while.

"Sure? You know you can ask any of your senpais for help if you have a problem..."

Kageyama's salvation came in form of Daichi yelling for Tanaka to quit slacking and help put the equipment away. He was able to slip out of the gym almost undetected and sprint to the club room to change. He felt odd, he had been aware that him and Hinata had stopped fighting as much but the images his head had come up with _in the middle of a match_ all because of one statement from the other were too much. He quickly tugged off his shirt and paused, his heart was slamming in his chest at the thought of being anything other than friends, it wasn't even the first time he had entertained it but it felt more _real_.

"What are you doing?" A voice startled him, Nishinoya stood in the doorway looking more concerned than amused. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes Nishinoya-senpai." Kageyama replied, cursing the gods for his stutter.

"Are you sure? I saw Ryu talking to you--"

"Yes! Perfectly fine thank-you for your concern senpai!" HE babbled out.

Nishinoya didn't seem convinced but nodded anyway. "Uh, okay see you tomorrow then Kageyama." He smiled before leaving to return to the gym. Kageyama rubbed his face and quickly resumed getting changed. He just needed to make it past the gym door without getting stopped. He knew he'd get in trouble for leaving practice early but he just couldn't stick around that day, he'd make it up to Daichi and Suga another time.

Thankfully for him, the doors were closed when he made his way past, he didn't hesitate to break into a run to really make sure he got out of sight of the school. Only when he was several streets away did he slow down to a jog and then a walking pace. He made it home and into his room without his parents interrogating why he was home earlier than normal, he didn't even bother changing as he fell onto his bed and let out a loud sigh.

_Stupid Hinata. Stupid Hinata and his freakishly good skills. Stupid Hinata and his always cheerful attitude towards volleyball. His inability to actually hate someone. His tendency to speak before thinking. His infectious smile and weird sense of humour._

Kageyama didn't like it when his thoughts were going at a million miles an hour, it's why he liked simply focusing on volleyball but even that was impossible if Hinata was there.

_His stupid facial expressions when he watches their senpais play. His way-too-innocent mindset. His array of nicknames for Kageyama. His determination to win every match he played. His respect for their opponents and utter admiration for those who have clear cut talent. His rivalry with Asahi over the ace spot. His bright eyes that drank in everything they set on with eagerness._

It occurred to Kageyama as he rolled over and stared at his ceiling, that Hinata probably had no idea he had this weird effect on his setter. That in itself was a problem. He was about to sit up and think about trying to do some homework when his phone started blaring in his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked, not bothering with the caller ID.

"Kageyama. Where did you go?" Daichi sounded less than impressed but not mad, not yet anyway.

"Uh, s-sorry senpai. I...I felt ill so I--"

"You could've told someone. I mean Nishinoya told us you were acting a bit weird in the clubroom but you still could've poked your head in and said something."

"Yes...I'm sorry."

There was a pause.

"Are you okay?" Daichi's tone changed, concern and worry clouded the slight irritation.

"Uhm." Kageyama's hand clenched into a fist as he worried his lip between his teeth. Out of all the team, he probably trusted the captain most to give him decent advice, yet at the same time he wasn't entirely sure _what_ this was.

"You don't have to say, but if you need to talk to someone then me or Suga would be more than happy to help, or Kiyoko for that matter, she's a good person to talk to about personal problems."

Kageyama nodded. "Thanks senpai, but I'm okay."

There was a hum and a reminder that if he was that ill, he should stay home from school. Kageyama agreed but said he was fine before the call ended. He could tell that this was just going to be the start of a long ordeal.

 

* * *

 

 

The trouble with coming to the realisation that he had a crush on Hinata - because that was it _was_ in his mind - was that he felt he had to do something about it. Another problem was that every single thing Hinata did was now somewhat endearing, almost irritatingly so. It wasn't so bad in class because he could ignore Hinata in favour of actually doing his school work, it was lunchtime and practice that were the issues.

He was pretty sure every single one of his senpais were suspicious, even Tsukishima seemed to have caught on to something but like hell was Kageyama gonna ask. He let Suga tug him aside for some one on one training, using yesterday as an example of how Kageyama needed to focus more on his setting and less on where the ball was coming from. Of course Suga didn't know the exact reason that Kageyama had been thrown off, but that was beside the point. It bought him some time to figure out what he was going to do about Hinata, which in itself didn't go too well as his focus wasn't on Suga's instructions and he kept sending the ball in every other direction.

"Kageyama, is there something on your mind?" He asked quietly, not drawing attention to them as Daichi and Tanaka conducted the usual practice drills with the rest of the team. "Daichi mentioned you felt sick yesterday--"

"N-No. I mean I was but I'm fine now!" Kageyama replied, his eyes strayed from Suga to the familiar red-head stepping up to practice serving. Kageyama still remembered the time Hinata hit him in the back of the head and it actually made him smile a little. Suga raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze, putting two and two together almost immediately.

"Really?" He hummed.

"W-What?"

"I thought something had changed between you two."

"Senpai wait, I think you--"

" _Tobio_." Suga dropped the volume of his voice so only Kageyama could hear. "It's a little bit obvious to be honest."

Kageyama knew he was bright red, there was no denying it. If it really was as obvious as Suga said, the entire team probably knew, but that would mean Hinata knew and he hadn't shown any hint of knowing. Surely he would've said something?

"...uhm." Was all he could murmur.

"How long?"

Kageyama had no answer. He didn't know when it happened, it just _did_ and now he was fawning over his stupid team-mate who made him feel all mushy inside. He shrugged in the end, swallowing as he waited for Suga to laugh. The other didn't, he simply smiled and nodded.

"So I guess he doesn't know?"

"N-No. I haven’t said..."

"He is a little oblivious isn't he? It's kinda cute."

"Yeah..." Kageyama breathed, realising what he had just done and covering his mouth and turning away. "I-I mean--"

Suga did have to laugh at that, it was so refreshing to see Kageyama behaving in such a manner. "Have you tried telling him?

"No! How would I? He'd act all weird probably..."

"Try hinting at it, you never know he might feel the same way, of course the best way would be to tell him but I know that's very upfront."

Kageyama nodded, trying to will away the redness in his cheeks. As quickly as their practice had derailed, Suga get him back to it. He found himself able to concentrate a little more now that he had told _someone_ about the issue, he actually forgot that Hinata was there until Suga called for a break and told him to get some water.

"Oi Kageyama." A familiar voice made his chest tighten more than it should've.

"Yeah?" He grunted, turning to see Hinata smiling at him, the honest to god smile that he found himself returning, for once it didn't feel forced or creepy.

"You've been practising with Suga-senpai all session?"

"Yeah, cause I fucked up yesterday, because of you." The last bit slipped out accidentally. Hinata raised an eyebrow as Kageyama felt himself wanting to die.

"Huh? How? I hit it cleanly."

"Not that, uh, what you said....about receives." Kageyama knew he was digging a hole but he lost all composure when Hinata was being an idiot. A loveable idiot, but still an idiot.

"That I can receive ones harder than Asahi?"

Kageyama internally screamed. "Nevermind!" He sighed. "Just...yeah whatever."

It seemed that he had just confused Hinata more than hinted at him. Kageyama made a mental note to not try and get the other to explain himself in future. The train wreck of a conversation was shortened when Hinata was called over by Yachi and Nishinoya to do some practice drill, Kageyama sighed heavily before sensing someone staring at him.

"So, am I right in thinking you need some help with chatting up a certain #10?" Tanaka hummed.

Suga must've been right when he said it was obvious, it didn't lessen Kageyama's embarrassment. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Tanaka faked being hurt. "Kags, my man, my kouhai, you're talking to the guy who is filled with great ideas for confessing to your crush."

"Go on." Kageyama knew Tanaka was probably the last person he should be asking for help but anything was better than actually pulling Hinata aside and saying 'I like you more than a friend'.

"So, pick-up lines. A fool proof way to see if he appreciates flirting." Tanaka stated, draping an arm around Kageyama's shoulders. "Y'know, look for an opportunity to say shit like... _Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes_. Stuff like that."

"Right."

"And _Are you a volleyball? Because I’d dive for you anytime_ , that's a good one--"

"What bad advice are you giving our kouhai?" Ennoshita interrupted, startling both of them.

"Well Kags has a crush on Hin--"

"Shut up!" Kageyama covered his senpais mouth before he could blab anymore.

"...okay." Ennoshita sighed. "I don't think I want to know, but can you stop goofing off before Daichi kills us all?"

Kageyama was more than happy to get back to solo training, he tried to shake off everything that had happened in the last ten minutes as he started practising receives with Daichi, the familiar sting on his inner arms brought him to reality, it brushed away the rest of his thoughts as they started dragging more people into their training. He moved to setting tosses for Asahi, not really thinking about anything anymore as the well-practiced motions were worked through.

He didn't see or hear him coming.

His rhythm was off as he set the ball, only glancing away from the ball in time to lower his arms so they didn't hit the other. The next thing he was aware of was being led on the floor with someone on top of him, the back of his neck hurt and his chest felt heavy as the bright lights were blocked out by a familiar silhouette.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata's loud voice made him wince.

"The...hell did you do?" He groggily asked, trying to prop himself on his elbows but his shoulders ached too much.

"I mistimed my jump and crashed into you." Hinata babbled, clear worry and fear in his eyes as he stayed laying on top of Kageyama, the heavy pressure wasn't uncomfortable, Hinata wasn't actually even heavy as his knees folded either side of the setter's torso, sat squarely on his stomach.

"...oh." He breathed. "Okay."

"Y-You're not mad?" Hinata asked, coach Ukai was now kneeling beside him and asking if he was okay or if he needed to go to the infirmary.

"No? You've done this shit before dumbass." Kageyama groaned, poking Hinata's forehead. "Just get off me."

Everyone else exchanged an unsure glance, the Kageyama they knew would've started yelling at Hinata for being careless, but he hardly raised his voice at all. Ukai and Daichi thought it might've been a concussion to blame, but there were others who had a slightly different opinion. He let Kiyoko take him to the infirmary for a check over, he didn't feel that out of it but the manager insisted. Hinata wanted to tag along but Suga held him back, stating that Kageyama would return when he was able to.

In a way, Kageyama was thankful for it. Kiyoko kept asking him to count backwards from ten, to touch his nose, to repeat sentences after her, all weird little exercises to see if he was concussed. When she was happy that he just seemed dazed, she handed him a large cup of water and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"...can I ask...for some advice?" He hesitated, unsure if he really needed to bother Kiyoko with this.

"Sure. What is it Kageyama-kun?"

Everyone knew at this point, everyone except Hinata obviously, so he saw no reason to beat around the bush. "How do I tell Shoyo I...like him?"

She smiled, there was a slight rosiness to her cheeks as she giggled. "Really? You're straight to the point."

"Suga-senpai said I should hint at it, and Tanaka-senpai said pick-up lines were a good idea but I don't know. Shoyo is very dense." Kageyama couldn't stop blurting out all his thoughts, Daichi was right when he said Kiyoko was easy to talk to.

The manager nodded, coaxing him to drink more water as she hummed in thought. "Well, if it were me I'd write my feelings down on paper first. Get it all out of your system, some people are fans of writing confession notes."

Just the idea of writing his feelings down on paper and giving it to Hinata sent Kageyama into a blushing mess. "N-No..."

Kiyoko giggled, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Okay, but I'd still take the time to write them out. It might help you relax a little more in any case. But as for actually telling him, honestly I think the only sure way you're going to be able to get him to understand is to tell him yourself, bluntly."

"Really..." Kageyama uttered.

"If he's as dense as you say he is, then yes." Kiyoko smiled. "I know it's scary to think about."

"What if he doesn't...it'll be so embarrassing." He could feel the redness rising in his cheeks, if he had to confess publicly and got rejected then he'd never hear the end of it from Tsukishima. How would he even play volleyball again with Hinata?

A gentle hand covered his holding the cup of water. "Kageyama-kun, no-one is forcing you to confess. Do it in your own time okay?" Kiyoko's soft voice slightly eased his worries but not entirely.

He nodded, drinking the rest of the water and letting the other check him over once more for any signs of concussion before declaring they could leave. The walk back to the gym was quiet, he tried not to wince at the pain in his shoulders from where he had hit the floor. He was greeted by the second years, Daichi was giving Hinata a lecture on being more aware of his surroundings and that 'in a real match he may have been penalised for it'.

"How are you feeling?" Suga asked, gently setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Achy, but no concussion." Kageyama replied, eyes still on Hinata, he felt a little bad for the other getting lectured but it wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before.

"I think it would be wise if someone walked you home, just in case." Kiyoko cut in.

"Hinata goes a similar route home to you doesn't he?" Suga smiled, Kageyama knew exactly what he was doing and was strangely okay with it. "It can be his way of apologising."

With a call to Daichi, Hinata was allowed over, he immediately babbled out another three apologies to Kageyama before Suga interrupted and told him that they wanted Kageyama to be walked home just in case he felt sick. Hinata was more than happy to, Kageyama tried not to seem ungrateful, even if this was nothing short of his worst nightmare currently.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked for the fourth time since they left practice.

"Yes." Kageyama sighed. "I told you, I just hit my shoulders a little hard okay? I'm fine."

"I didn't mean _that_ Bakageyama."

They stopped walking, Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at the other, Hinata was looking at him with uncharacteristic concern. In the distance a flock of crows were cawing as the sun set, it was a quiet day weather wise but Kageyama felt like he was in the middle of a huge storm.

"You were acting weird yesterday and left early." Hinata finally continued. "Are you sick?"

The setter rolled his eyes. "No I'm not sick, I'm fine."

"Why'd you leave practice early?"

Kageyama let out another sigh. "I just--" He wasn't sure what he was going to say, if he wasn't sick then why did he leave? He couldn't just say he didn't want to be there, he couldn't just come out with it either. "I was pissed off that I fucked up that set."

"Huh? It was just one toss, everyone misses sometimes."

"No, it's that I'm...I wasn't focusing." Kageyama really didn't want to have this conversation. "And if it happens again against a team with the likes of Oikawa in it then we're gonna lose because of _me_."

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "But you always focus during an actual game, you focus more than I do sometimes. It's freaky but...also cool."

It was Kageyama's turn to be confused. "Huh? No I don't, don't fuck with me. You're the more focused one."

Hinata shook his head, gripping the handlebars of his bike as they just stood there in the fading light of day. "But I just focus on hitting the tosses, you have to meet every receive and figure out who to toss to in order for us to win. I think that takes just as much focus."

The conversation was just going to keep going around in circles, Kageyama wasn't really convinced that Hinata actually thought he was the more focused one. He just wanted to go home and try to work out how to tell this literal ball of sunshine and determination how he had developed feelings for him.

"...if you say so." He grunted, turning away. "Hurry up, otherwise you won't get home til it's dark."

"Why does it matter when I get home?" Hinata asked as they started walking again. "To you anyway?"

"Because I care about you dumbass, and I don't want you..." Kageyama replied quickly but trailing off when he lost his nerve. Hinata didn't say anything at first, just laughing slightly.

"Aw Bakageyama cares about me." He teased. "Next you'll be asking Tsukishima if he--"

"Not a chance!" Kageyama replied, playfully shoving Hinata and getting a squawk in protest.

The previous tension seemed to melt away as they continued towards his home, he almost forgot about the pain in his shoulders as they started talking about upcoming matches and school projects. He was almost sad when they reached his house and Hinata got on his bike to continue his journey.

"See you tomorrow." Hinata smiled. "I'm sorry again for crashing into you!"

"Yeah, see you." Kageyama replied, feeling a little lost as the other nodded and set off. He couldn't quite shake the feeling as he entered his home and carried on with his evening, he gave a note from coach Ukai to his mom regarding the accident and reassured her he was fine and would probably just have some bruising on his shoulders. He still couldn't understand how he wasn't mad at Hinata, like sure he had more-than-friendly feelings for the guy but even so, he should've been livid that the other lost focus--

_you focus more than I do sometimes. It's freaky but...also cool_

As soon as he was in his room he shut the door and fell onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow as he tried to rationalise his thoughts. Hinata had said he was cool. Hinata had admitted that he focused more than him. Hinata had also apologised multiple times for the accident. His hand went to his jacket pocket and scrolled through all his recent contacts to those of a few months ago, a number he hadn't dialled in a while.

They were the only person he could think of who would have any idea how he was feeling.

"...hello?"

"Iwaizumi-senpai." He uttered, regretting his idea now but decided he had made worse mistakes in his life. "It's...Tobio."

There was a pause, the sound of someone else being told that Iwaizumi would 'be back in a few' before a door closed. "What's up? You haven't called since Tooru and I graduated ahead of you."

"...I have a problem, and I can't think of anyone else who'd know exactly how I feel."

There was a slightly amused hum. "Okay I'll bite, what is it?"

 

* * *

 

 

Talking with Iwaizumi had been like a breath of fresh air, he was someone that didn't know Hinata that well but what he lacked in that area, he made up for in experience with dealing with someone who had that same determination around volleyball. The main question that had been hanging over Kageyama was how to get Hinata to not see him as just a team-mate but as something...more. The third year had asked him how he came to harbour these feelings and what he was thinking of doing about them, they even managed to share a small laugh when Kageyama started describing how he was finding Hinata 'annoyingly adorable' and how he couldn't be mad even though the other nearly gave him concussion.

"So, you find his antics adorable, you can't be mad at him for more than a few seconds, you don't know how to tell him you like him and you feel like you're gonna implode if you don't tell him soon?" Iwaizumi stated.

"I didn't say the last part..." Kageyama uttered, having rolled over to stare at his ceiling during the conversation.

"No, but I know from experience okay? Trust me, you may not feel it now but if you keep it bottled up for much longer, you won't be able to be around him without wanting to blurt it out."

"...senpai are you--"

"Sh, back to your problem."

Kageyama let out a breathless chuckle, Iwaizumi was good at diverting the conversation. "Yeah, something like that I guess."

"Well, the obvious answer would be to tell him straight up, just corner him after practice and tell him. But I can already feel your irritated vibes from here so scrap that idea."

"You make me sound like a tyrant senpai..."

"Tobio, you and I both know you are so shut up. Now back to getting this lovesick king his queen."

"You've been reading Oikawa-san's trashy romance novels haven't you?"

"Don't make me come over to Karasuno to kick you Tobio, I will if I have to."

"Also did you just call Shoyo my queen? What the fu--"

Iwaizumi laughed. "Well you're in deep if you're calling him by his first name."

"Like you called Oikawa-san by his?"

There was a pause.

"Tobio, I thought you wanted my advice, not my foot up your ass."

Kageyama had to laugh, he somewhat wished that he could talk to his former team-mate more often but that would also mean having to talk to Oikawa and Hinata wouldn't approve at all. A few more half-hearted threats were thrown back and forth before Iwaizumi sighed heavily and refocused the conversation.

"So if you're not gonna tell him directly, you could try a note. But that shit is cheesy so I dunno if Hinata would...get it."

"He's rather dense." Kageyama remarked, leaving out how writing a note was one of the last things he wanted to do. There were too many things that could go wrong from Hinata reading it out loud to someone like Tsukishima finding it. "It's really either; tell him myself or heavily hint and hope he says something?"

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement. "Try spending time with him outside of practice, like you've only known each other during class and practice right? Just casually invite him out on a weekend or something, see what he likes doing in his spare time...you'll learn a lot."

"Senpai, did you do all this when you were trying to ask Oikawa-san out?"

"What?! W-What are you talking about?"

"You and Oikawa-san, you're dating right?"

"How did you...you know what, Nevermind. Yes."

There was a small pang in Kageyama's chest, the setter and the ace of Seijoh were dating, if he managed to pull this off with Hinata before they next played each other then it would be more than just a battle between teams. That thought in itself was daunting but it also made him more determined to one-up Oikawa in all aspects.

"Congrats."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Good luck Tobio, let me know how it all goes."

"I will...thank you senpai."

"Don't mention it, oh and Tooru is probably gonna weasel this all out of me, so don't be surprised if he suddenly starts talking to you."

"As long as he doesn't get butthurt that I don't respond."

Another laugh from Iwaizumi made Kageyama regret cutting off all contact with his former team-mates, his junior high days weren't _all_ bad but they had shaped him into the person he was now. They spoke for a while longer before the older male declared he had to go, Kageyama thanked him again before the call ended. He did feel a little bad that he had gone to a rival for advice rather than his own senpais but he shook off the guilt when he considered that Iwaizumi knew him better than most people.

He managed to distract himself for a while by completing the day's homework, only getting interrupted for food and then by a text.

 **From: Dumbass Hinata.**  
_I got home like an hour ago but fell asleep. YOU CAN STOP WORRYING NOW BAKAGEYAMA!_

He reread the text a few times, his chest tightening as he fought to contain the chuckle. He was really in too deep if he was smiling at his phone like he was in that moment.

 **To: Dumbass Hinata**  
_I wasn't worried. What are you doing this weekend?_

It was an agonising wait for a response, he ended up cleaning his room a little in an effort to not over-think all the reasons that Hinata wouldn't reply. There was a very real possibility that he had fallen asleep again.

 **From: Dumbass Hinata**  
_Nothing? Why? Is there practice or something????_

He face-palmed, then instantly regretted it when his head started spinning. Concussion, right.

 **To: Dumbass Hinata**  
_No? I was just gonna go into town for new kneepads and wondered if you wanted to come with?_

It was a long shot, he had never asked Hinata to accompany him out before, he hated shopping really and going shopping with Hinata was going to end so badly. The reply came lightning fast and startled him.

 **From: Dumbass Hinata**  
_Really?! Are you sure you don't have concussion?_

Kageyama wanted to take a page out of Iwaizumi's book and slap Hinata round the back of the head.

 **To: Dumbass Hinata**  
_I'll give YOU a concussion in a minute. Do you wanna come with or not? I'll ask someone else if not._

He found himself smiling at his phone, the bickering was definitely less aggressive now than it was when they first met at Karasuno and he preferred it in all honesty.

 **From: Dumbass Hinata**  
_I said I was sorry!!!! T_T But okay, only if we can get pork buns!!!_

He tapped out a reply, thumb hovering over the send button for a few seconds as he second-guessed himself.

 **To: Dumbass Hinata**  
_Sure, call it a date._

He practically threw his phone to the end of his bed, covering his face with his hands as he came to terms what he just sent to the other. He didn't want to know what his response would be, probably something very Hinata-like. His phone buzzed with a reply and he was almost too nervous to look at it. Clutching his pillow to his chest, he reached over and picked up his phone, his hand shouldn't have been shaking as much as it was as he unlocked it and opened the text.

 **From: Dumbass Hinata**  
_Sure! :)_

He was completely dumbstruck. Had it just flown over Hinata's head? Was he trying to tell Kageyama something? Had simply hinting done the trick? Either way he was now going to be spending an entire afternoon with Hinata and it may or may not count as his first date. Sensing that he'd be beating a dead horse if he replied, he simply put his phone down and tried to stop himself freaking out about it.

He just had to survive the rest of the week, it wouldn't be that hard would it?

 

* * *

 

 

Tanaka seemed legitimately surprised to see Kageyama the next day at practice, that surprise carried on with most of his senpais who questioned if he was really okay to be practising. He didn't think anything of it as he stripped off his shirt in the club room, only getting startled by another voice.

"Oh my god those bruises." Ennoshita remarked, Nishinoya clicked his tongue and seemed both curious and concerned.

"Huh?" Kageyama grunted, not really appreciating everyone now staring at his back.

"Have you not seen them? You've got marks all across your shoulder blades." Tanaka replied, tracing them with his finger. "Dude I wouldn't be playing today if I were you."

"I'm fine."

"Suga's gonna go ape shit when he sees." Nishinoya hummed.

"Well he's not gonna know is he?" Kageyama replied, he really felt fine, it just hurt to twist his neck occasionally.

The door to the club room opened and Hinata's bright eyes immediately found Kageyama's, they then fixed on his bruised shoulders and all colour seemed to drain from his face.

"Are those from y-yesterday?!" He asked, ignoring everyone else for that moment.

"Yeah? It's fine." Kageyama replied, trying not to go red at the other's reaction. "Don't worry about it Shoyo."

"But I caused them..." He uttered. "I'm sorry!!"

"Baka stop apologising, you can't do anything about them now anyway." 

Hinata shook his head, walking further into the room and placing his hand over one of the marks. Tanaka cleared his throat loudly and nodded to the door, the other second years took the hint and said they'd go ahead as they were already running slightly late. Kageyama wanted to both scream and laugh at the same time at being left alone with Hinata in the club room _shirtless_.

"Do they hurt?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Not really, just when I twist my neck." Kageyama shrugged, wincing a little as his gaze returned to the practice shirt in his hands. Hinata's fingers lightly ran over the bruises, not pressing down at all just tracing their outline.

"You're still gonna practice today?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kageyama snorted. "It's not the end of the world--"

"No! You can't, you have to rest." Hinata suddenly raised his voice, startling Kageyama in the process. "Sorry...I don't want you making it worse that's all."

"Why? I've had worse y'know and still practised."

"Because I care about you!"

Using Kageyama’s own words against him brought the conversation to a whole new level. He was quiet for a few moments, not really sure what to say to the other.

"I-I caused them, and I don't want you hurting yourself because of me." Hinata's voice was quiet again as he pressed his palm to the centre of Kageyama's shoulder blades. "I'll sit out with you if you want, I can't really practice without you anyway."

Kageyama's heart was hammering in his chest, this was a good a time as any to tell Hinata how he felt but his throat was dry with nerves, he couldn't even bear to look at the other for fear he'd fuck it up somehow.

"I-It's okay. You continue to practice, I'm sure Suga can toss to you. Don't hold back your training for me baka." He eventually uttered, hating himself for not taking the plunge, somehow it didn't feel right to confess when the other felt so guilty. "I'll sit today out or just do some simple drills that don't require my shoulders."

Hinata's hand slipped away as a knock at the door derailed their conversation. Kiyoko poked her head into the room and immediately apologised for intruding. Kageyama shook his head and beckoned her in, glancing over his shoulder at Hinata and feeling his heart jump to his throat. The bright brown eyes avoided his gaze but there was a definite redness to his cheeks.

"Tanaka sent me to find out what was keeping you two." Kiyoko explained with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded, quickly set on getting changed as the manager started asking Kageyama questions about his injury. Kageyama gave her the replies she needed and added he was going to take it easy that day. She agreed it was probably the best course of action as Hinata left ahead of them, the door closed loudly and left Kageyama feeling all sorts of emotions.

"He feels guilty." He sighed as Kiyoko gently pressed her fingers to his aching shoulders with intent to soothe them. "I couldn't tell him when he feels like that."

"Understandable." She replied. "Very admirable too actually, it shows you care a lot for him."

"Yeah...I hope he's not mad at me."

"He isn't, he just wants to make it up to you."

Kageyama grunted, once his muscles felt less tense he continued changing and followed Kiyoko to the gym. Most of the team seemed to already know something was up, if his lateness wasn't an obvious enough sign, Hinata's slightly more aggressive and focused spiking was another. Yamaguchi was sat on the bench tying his shoe laces when Kageyama passed, he smiled at the setter and asked if something had happened between the two of them.

"No, well...no not really."

"I haven't seen him this fired up at practice in a while." Yamaguchi sighed, standing up and stretching. "I wouldn't want to be the one receiving those spikes."

"Me neither..." Kageyama's gaze roved over the other's jumping form; the run up was faster than usual, the spring in his knees more powerful and the sound of skin hitting rubber was enough to make him wince. Even Asahi didn't hit hard enough to make it echo to _that_ degree. Nishinoya was stood on the sidelines, seeming to debate whether or not to even try and receive them, whilst Suga didn't seem too fazed by the aggression coming out of the younger male.

"Are you sure nothing's up?"

Kageyama didn't respond, he just kept walking and picked up a spare ball. He didn't tend to watch Hinata practice from the sidelines, he was the one always tossing to the other, focusing on where he was on court but not the finite details; the small sigh of relief that came out after a successful spike, the clenching of a fist in frustration if he missed, the drops of sweat on his face and the ghost of an exhausted smile. He knew one thing though, the smile he was wearing today wasn't genuine, and it stung to think that he was robbing Hinata of happiness by not tossing to him.

Practice was slow, watching Hinata saved him from boredom but he just kept thinking about how he was so close to confessing but chickened out. He was debating if he'd be able to play the next day when a break was called and Hinata paced over to drink some water.

"How's it going?" He asked, offering a bottle to the other.

Hinata shrugged. "It's alright." He replied, voice lacking its usual spark.

"Honestly?"

"It's a bit..." Hinata trailed off. "It's not the same without you."

Kageyama chuckled. "I'm still _here_ just not...playing. Lighten up yeah?"

Hinata smiled, it was quick but genuine and that was good enough for Kageyama. "Yeah..."

"Just think about those pork buns."

 _That_ succeeded in cheering the other up, the familiar grin spread across Hinata's face before taking another drink. Kageyama hid his own smile behind his knees as he hugged them to his chest, not quite willing to let his guard down in front of the others. Hinata showed no sign of being upset with this as he hurried back to practice, there was a definite spring in his step and the aggression from before seemed to leave his spikes. For some reason, it made Kageyama smile a little more.

 

* * *

 

 

The last two days of the week were a bit of a blur. Kiyoko and Suga were adamant he sat out all of the following practice and almost half of practice on the final day to give his shoulders a rest, but they did allow him to do some _light_ tossing practice just before the end of the session for the week. Hinata had been calmer the past two days, Kageyama had to remind him about the weekend plans every time he started feeling guilty again and it seemed to work in easing his worries. For the most part, his shoulders were back to normal, he'd had to sleep on his stomach the last few nights to help them heal but he felt almost okay again.

"Ready?" He called as he bounced the ball, Hinata was always ready so there was no point asking but he felt like it was needed.

"I'm always ready for you Bakageyama!"

The blush on his cheeks betrayed him as he was reminded of how all this started in the first place. He shook his head and threw the ball, waiting for it to come back so he could toss it, he heard the footsteps and the squeak of sneakers on polished floor. With a flick of his wrists he sent the ball to Hinata who spiked it cleanly straight past Nishinoya's field of vision.

As he glanced back he got a split second to react before Hinata's face was buried in his shirt, arms wrapped around him and hands pressing against his back as a bubbly laugh escaped the shorter male. He couldn't help but laugh too, ruffling the other's hair until he was released. The bright brown eyes had their spark back as he caught Hinata's gaze, the flutter in his chest made him want to pull the Hinata back into a hug and never let go.

"It was two god damn days." Tsukishima remarked from not too far away, he got a glare from Tanaka for being too salty before Hinata started getting up in his face about being rude.

Kageyama rolled his eyes but couldn't be bothered to get involved, opting instead to fetch another ball. Suga caught up with him and raised an eyebrow, he didn't even need to _say_ anything to get his point across.

"I know...I know..." Kageyama breathed. "I just...I didn't wanna ruin it."

"I'm just saying, it's clear he likes you." Suga hummed. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"You want me to do it _here_? In front of everyone?"

Suga laughed. "No, well I'm sure I can arrange for you two to be sent somewhere..."

Hinata barrelled over and asked Kageyama to keep tossing to him. Of course the setter agreed, getting a supportive thumbs up from Suga before letting Hinata drag him away by the hand.

"Just like last time?" Kageyama stated, bouncing the ball and glancing through the net at Nishinoya who hummed something softly, Kageyama didn't recognise the song but the smirk on the libero's face said it wasn't totally innocent.

"Yes!" Hinata shouted from the back line, Kageyama didn't bother to question how much of a run up he was planning.

Strangely, although all eyes were most definitely on him, he didn't feel nervous. It was just like any other practice, any other toss, any other quick. As the ball hurtled up he heard the footsteps again, closer than before as the ball started falling. There was a split second where he was worried Hinata was _too_ close as he took stock of the situation and tossed it just a few inches away. The large run up had built too much momentum for Hinata to actually stop and jump straight up, he jumped _forwards_ and spiked the ball. In the split second he had to react before the other ended up landing either on the net or on his side, Kageyama reached out and caught him, his shoulders protested but he ignored the pain as he sighed and caught sight of Hinata's confused and very flustered expression.

As the bounce of the ball echoed around the quiet gym, Kageyama heard Nishinoya's quiet murmuring, "Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl."

Kageyama wasn't entirely sure what to do, Hinata just kept staring at him with rosy cheeks and slightly panicked eyes. There was no babbled apology, no 'put me down', no sign of _wanting_ to be put down.

"Uhm," He uttered, he didn't know where to look as Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck, his gaze flickered between the other's lips and his bright eyes. "looks like you've fallen for me."

 All the advice he had been given was then promptly ignored as he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Hinata's. There was a small noise of surprise from the other but he by no means rejected Kageyama's advance, returning the nervous kiss before burying his face in Kageyama's neck, hands clutching at the back of the other's shirt.

There was an excited cheer from Tanaka on the other side of the gym, Nishinoya joined in before Suga told them both to calm down. Daichi seemed slightly done with his team's behaviour but had to admit it was cute, Tsukishima rolled his eyes and flatly ignored the new couple as he walked out of the gym, Yamaguchi and Yachi shared a laugh at his behaviour.

As Kageyama's shoulders ached too much to hold Hinata, he set the other down, he was a blushing mess himself but found it cute how Hinata didn't want to unbury his face from his shirt. He managed to seize Hinata's hands and prise his grip from his shirt, slowly coaxing the other to look at him.

"Are you okay dumbass?" Kageyama breathed, unable to stop the flustered smile from spreading across his face. "How many times have we told you about stopping _before_ you jump?"

Hinata just looked at him with a sheepish smile before standing on tiptoes and stealing another kiss, leaving Kageyama's cheeks reddening even more. It was safe to say that practice that day was now over, with no-one really able to focus any longer, so Ukai called it a day and told them all to get going, refraining from making any comment himself on the developments.

Kageyama found his hand being held as they left the school grounds. Hinata hadn't really said anything about what had happened and he didn't feel like bringing it up just yet, simply the feeling of fingers linking with his was enough to drive the point home for the present moment.

 

* * *

 

 

"How many?!" Kageyama exclaimed as Hinata asked the food vendor for several pork buns. "You'll get fat, baka!"

"More of me for you to love then." Hinata replied, sticking out his tongue as Kageyama rolled his eyes and handed over the money required.

"Don't get cocky." He grumbled, watching as the bag was given to the other, the pure delight on Hinata's face as he held the bag of treats was enough to shake away the slight irritation in Kageyama.

They had wandered around the stores for a while before Kageyama bought his new set of knee-pads, holding hands almost the entire time and ignoring any weird glances they got. When Hinata spotted the stall selling the food he was promised, he had practically dragged Kageyama over to it. The setter feigned being annoyed but secretly didn't mind giving into the other's demands, he didn't realise he was such a soft touch before then.

"We should sit down somewhere." Hinata stated, cheeks already stuffed as he bit into one of the pork buns.

"Idiot, don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude and you might choke." Kageyama sighed, playfully punching Hinata in the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'd love for me to choke on _something_."

"Will you quit saying crap like that!"

Hinata had learnt very quickly - with the help of Tanaka - that Kageyama was very easily flustered by innuendos, especially when he was saying them. He managed to swallow before laughing at how red Kageyama's face was at _one_ remark. Eventually they found a bench to sit on in one of the public parks around town, Hinata had the good grace to offer Kageyama one of the buns - that the setter had _actually paid for_ \- and they managed to sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. After wolfing down the rest of his bun, Hinata rested his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, glancing up at the other and worrying his lip between his teeth.

"What?" Kageyama grunted, feeling the intense gaze on him.

"Nothing." Hinata murmured.

"Bullshit, what is it?" Kageyama challenged, pausing in eating to properly look at the other and taking in his somewhat unreadable expression.

"...when did you decide you liked me?"

Kageyama let out a breathless chuckle, shaking his head slightly as he smiled at Hinata. "I dunno, it just all...clicked a while ago. Why?"

It was Hinata's turn to feel slightly uncomfortable under the other's gaze. "N-No reason..."

For a few moments, Kageyama let it sit in the air between them, more interested in finishing his food before finding Hinata's hand and linking their fingers together again. He rested his head on top of Hinata's and hummed softly, running his thumb over the back of Hinata's hand.

"Shoyo," He hummed in amusement. "you can tell me."

"...all the stuff you said about caring for me...about me getting home safely and not delaying practice because of your injury. All that was because you..." He trailed off, eyes now fixed on their hands.

"Because I like you a lot?" Kageyama supplied, his voice shaking slightly as he admitted it out loud for the first time. "Yeah, yeah it was, it's still true."

Hinata turned and buried his face in the crook of Kageyama's neck, free hand coming up and gripping hold of Kageyama's shirt. The setter couldn't help but smile as he felt the heat coming off Hinata's cheeks as they pressed against his skin.

"I like you a lot too Tobio..." Hinata murmured, pulling away enough for his breath to tickle Kageyama's ear.

With a small hum of approval, Kageyama turned his head and tenderly pressed his lips to the other's, Hinata softly returned the gesture as he let his eyes close and leaned closer to the setter. It didn't escalate any further, both of them far too new to the sensation to want to rush, where with most things in their day-to-day lives they wanted to hurry along and master, they both seemed more than happy to take it slow, to savour the moments they shared and not let anyone else interfere.

Kageyama didn't bother trying to hide his phone from Hinata as he started tapping out a text once they parted, the other watched in interest as he noted to recipient but didn't question it immediately;

 **To: Iwaizumi-senpai**  
_I told him. Our next match against you will be much more interesting now._

He didn't need to wait long for a reply.

 **From: Iwaizumi-senpai**  
_I look forward to it Tobio, also Tooru is offended you didn't ask for his advice (I don't blame you tbh)._

They both laughed at Iwaizumi's response, Kageyama pocketing his phone before turning his attention back to more important matters. Hinata offered him a now half-cold pork bun from the bag which he declined, playfully poking the other's nose instead.

"They're your treat remember?" He hummed.

"But you paid for them!"

"That's what boyfriends _do_ for each other dumbass."

"B-Boyfriends." Hinata's face went bright red as he avoided looking at Kageyama for a few moments, glancing back with a familiar determination in his expression. "I-I'll be a better boyfriend than you."

"Oh yeah? I like the sound of this contest." Kageyama remarked.

"I bet I can beat you Tobio!"

"I'd like to see you _try_ Shoyo."

 


End file.
